


Chapter one; London Files

by downforgibsonscully



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downforgibsonscully/pseuds/downforgibsonscully
Summary: Dana Scully goes to London for a x-file. But she never knew she was going to find herself in a love triangle. Now Dana must try and solve case while trying not to break anyone's heart.
Relationships: Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Comments: 15
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is not what I had in mind at all. Because at first I wanted a Dana/Stella kind of thing. But now it is turning into a Dana/Stella and Dani kind of thing....Ooops. xD 
> 
> Please do be kind in the comments, this is my first one. I promise I will get better in time.

Dana Scully, a working for the FBI looked at a small white pace of paper and sighed. "Flight 9 is now boarding." A women on the loud speaking spoke as Scully sighed and placed the paper into her coat pocket. She hated flying. But Skinner had told her there was a x-file in London worth it and she knew there was no talking out of it. Making her way to the plan she thought to herself, wondering what Mulder was doing at this moment in time. Apart of her was even mad at Mulder for leaving her to this case alone. But she also knew that he needed time for himself, a break from all of this. 

Boarding the plane, Scully felt the panic slip in and she tried to clam herself down while putting her bags away. There was very few times that Dana would have a cigarettes. But right now it was must needed, noting to herself she knew she would have to have one when she got off the plane. Still standing there in the middle of the plane by her seat, her bright blue eyes looked outside. There was still time for her to get off this hell on wheels. There was still time, Dana said over and over again to herself. 

"Hey lady! Take your set!" A older women yelled while Dana snapped out of it and nodded her head while she sat down in her seat. Her eyes looked over at the empty seat next to her, picturing Mulder there next to her with his goofy smile on his lips. A sigh left her lips as she picked out a file from her purse and looked through. 

\-------------

Soon the plan landed and Dana was the first to get off and made sure to get as far as she could from that plane and like she told herself over and over again she lite up a cigarette and sighed. Now she could relax for a moment. 

"Miss?" A voice asked while Dana turned to the side to where the voice was coming from. This caused her to sigh once more, for she knew her relaxing moment was about to end. 

"Yes?" Dana asked with the cigarette hanging from her lips.  
"Are you Dana Scully?" The younger women asked.  
"Yes and you are?" Dana asked.  
"Oh, sorry ma'am, my name is Ferrington....Danielle Ferrington ma'am." 

Dana looked at the young women for a moment. She could tell that she was a lot younger than herself. Placing her two fingers between the cigarette and removed it from her lips for a moment to blow out some of the smoke. It took Dana to remember the name the young women had given her and remembered that Skinner had told her that a cop by the name Dani would be waiting for her, to fill her more on the case. 

"Oh, yes, Dani it's nice to meet me. Sorry about the smoke..." Dana said while she pulled the cigarette away from Dani's face. "I just...I was nervous about the plan. I am not a good flyer." Dani shook her head and smiled a little. 

"No worries ma'am. Now if you will follow me I will take you to base and we will talk to my boss about the case." 

Dana nodded and followed Dani to a car and got in. For a moment there was no talking between the two and maybe that was all on Dana, after all she wasn't good with new people. She remembered a time when her and her sister were at a party and boys would flit with them and Dana wouldn't be very good with the filter or the talking. Snapping herself out of the flashback she placed her fingertips on the cross around her neck. 

"Do you believe in God ma'am?"  
"In away...Yes. Do you?" 

Dani looked over at Dana once more, studding her. She had beautiful bright blue eyes, Dani thought to herself while she gripped her hands onto the wheel. Biting on her lower lip the younger women thought to herself for a moment. Then she opened her mouth to speak. "I am not sure ma'am." 


	2. When a Stranger Calls

"They are five minutes late." Stella said under her breath as she looked at her watch that was around her wrist. Looking out her window for a moment she thought to herself, wondering what kind of a women Dana Scully was. Of course she had read up on her and the cases she had solved. But she wanted to know who she was as a person, if she was like herself. Shaking her head she smirked a little, for she knew there was only one Stella Gibson and that was herself. When she heard a knock on her door she snapped out of her thoughts and looked over at the door.  
"Come in." She said while someone opened the door. "Yes? What is it?" Stella asked.  
"They are about to pull in." A officer said while Stella nodded her head and thanked the officer. Once she got up she brushed her hands down her black pencil skirt and fixed up her buttons on her white blouse. Then she walked out of her office and walked down the hall. As she walked down the hall, heals clicking behind her she held files and papers in her right hand.  
Dana walked into the main room with Dani and looked around for a moment. This was so much different then when she went to her job back home. After all it was just a small room with Mulder and herself sharing it. But this, this is a whole building that everyone can use and be together. Some of Dana's anxiety was slowly coming as she looked at all the officers looking at her. 

"This way ma'am." Dani said while taking a hold of Dana's hand and walking her passed some people. As they were walking down a white hall Stella stopped half away and placed her left hand on the left side of her hid. "Ferrington." Stella said as Dani let go of Dana's hand and walked over to Stella.  
"You're late." Stella said while she looked at her.  
"Yes ma'am, I am sorry. We had a bit of traffic." 

Dana looked at Stella for a moment and blushed a little. Her bright blue eyes blinked once then looked over Stella's body slowly and carefully. Never had she ever seen someone as beautiful as Stella was. Her eyes then moved to Stella's eyes and lips. Why was she even drawn to her like this? Snapping herself out of it she walked to Stella and held out her hand to her.  
"Agent Dana Scully." Dana said softly while she held out her hand to Stella. "I was told by my boss that you guys have a unsolved x-file?" 

Stella looked at Dana's hand then moved her eyes to hers and locked with them for a moment. Smirking inside she moved closer to Dana and took hold of her hand, shaking it. "Gibson, Stella Gibson." She said with her harsh English accent. "Yes Skinner has spoken highly of you. He said you could help us out on this one."  
When their hands let go Dana looked down for a moment and placed her hands in her pockets and nodded. "I'm sure he did. Although my partner, agent Mulder is better with the x-files than me. I asure you I can be at some use to this case."  
"I'm sure you can be." Stella said while she looked at Dana up and down. "Tell me dear where do they have you staying?"  
For a moment Dana wasn't sure what Stella was talking about and it must have showed because soon after the question Dani walked over to Dana and smiled a little at her.  
"She means where are you staying while you are working on this case ma'am?" Dani asked softly.  
"Oh, well I don't have a place yet. But I am sure there is a hotel down the street that would do nicely." Dana said while she kept her hands in her pockets. This caused Stella to laugh a bit as she shook her head.  
"Oh, no that will not do."  
"Huh?" Dana asked. "There isn't a hotel down the street?"  
"Yes there is but it's a dump. I will get you a nice room at where I am staying."  
Dana blinked a few times a bit confused for a moment.  
"Now about this case. Scully was it?" Stella asked well aware of knowing that was her name. "I want to know why do you think it's a...I'm sorry a what?"  
"X-file..." Dana said as she crossed her arms and let out a sigh. "And I don't think, I know. This person you are trying to catch you haven't yet even though you had him pin to a wall. Right?" She asked.  
"Right." Stella replied.  
"Well my partner would think it was because he could walk through walls." Stella gave Dana a look of disbelief and Dana knew it sounded crazy but she sent all the way here to solve this case and she was going to do just that.  
"Right well first things first we should get you to a hotel so you can unpack."  
\---------------  
At the hotel Dana looked around and gasped for she knew it was a pricey place even for the FBI. So how someone like Stella was able to pay for it was beyond her. She then walked up to her room and used the key card to open the door. With the door half way open, Dana looked over to the side and saw Stella walking over to her room that was right next to her room. Her eyes watched as the blonde pulled out her key card from her breasts. 

Dana knew her mouth was open just a bit, she could feel it without even looking at herself. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. Stella smirked a little then walked into her room. Slowly her eyes lowered for a moment as she thought to herself. A odd feeling she forming inside of Dana, a feeling she didn't think she'd be able to feel again. 

"Ma'am I got the rest of your things." Dani said as Dana looked over at her and smiled a little. Then she held the door open for Dani to walk inside with the rest of her things.  
"Thank you for the help officer Dani." Dana said while Dani put down the bags on the bed and smiled brightly at Dana.  
"Just Dani ma'am."  
Dana nodded her head slowly. "Just Scully then." She said while she pointed to herself. Not many people call her Dana anyways. So she was use to it. In away she kind of liked it more than Dana. Stepping closer to Dana, Dani smiled once more at her. However before she could say anything the hotel phone rang. A bit confused Dana walked over to it and picked it up. "Hello?"  
Dani looked down then walked over to the door. "I am going to check on Stella." Dana nodded and watched as Dani left.  
"Yes, sorry who is this?" Dana asked.  
"You better drop the case Miss Scully." A voice on the other line said.  
"Who is this?" Dana asked.  
"Stay away from Stella, she will rip your heart out and eat it alive."  
Dana wasn't sure who this person was. All she knew was it was a man and that was it. But she thought on her feet and looked for her phone tracker in her bag. But couldn't seem to find it.  
"You won't be able to stop me Miss Dana Scully I am sure of that."  
"How do you know my name?" Dana asked while she throw her bag onto the ground.  
"I have eyes and ears everywhere and I must say you are breath taking. When I heard you were coming all the way here to catch little old me, well I felt my heart jumping for joy."  
"I bet you did." Dana said while she looked around.  
"Remember what I said Scully, stay away from Stella and go back home."  
With that there was a click on the other line and he was gone. Placing the phone down, Dana looked around once more. She then pulled out her gun and looked around in the room. But when she didn't see anyone in the room she sat on the bed and sighed. "Damn..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is really good! I love how this one came out. Please give me some feed back guys. :)


	3. Under the Moonlight

It was hard for Dana to sleep that night and it wasn't like she could call Mulder because he wasn't there with her and she also known that he was away from the x-files. So bringing up something about the case would just make him want to come back to work and Dana did not want that. She did not want him to come back unless he was ready to come back. Turning to the side she looked at the clock on the nightstand beside the bed she was sleeping in and saw that it was 2:30 am. A sigh left her lips as she placed a pillow over her face, trying her best to sleep.

When she took a deep breath in it was cut short for the pillow that was over her face was pressing down on her, cutting off her breathing. Gasping for air Dana tried her best to get the pillow off her face. But soon she realized that someone was holding it down on her. But how? She wondered, how did someone get into her room? No Dana there was no time for that right now. Her finger nails dug into a arm. Soon she ran her nails down the arm, scratching it. Whoever was holding onto the pillow to Dana's face soon let go and fall onto the ground. Without missing a beat Dana got up and pulled out her gun from the nightstand and pointed it to the ground.

But when she looked down no one was there. Taking some deep breathes in and out she placed one of her free hands on her own neck to count her breathing, making sure she was all right. She then got up from the bed and put on a robe and walked over to the sliding door at the end of her room and opened it. Lighting up a cigarette to clam the nerves. Oh, if Mulder would to see her now, Dana thought to herself while she took a drag.

"Agent?"

Dana turned over to the side an saw Stella siting outside with a notebook in her hands. What a odd time to write something down, Dana thought to herself.

"Good evening." Dana said softly.

"Evening? It's two in the morning. What are you doing awake?" Stella asked while she placed the notebook down on the table next to her.

Dana thought for a moment, wondering if she would tell the truth about why she was awake? Would Stella even believe her? She doubt it, after all, Dana didn't really believe it herself. This was more of something Mulder would believe in.

"I couldn't sleep." Dana finally said while she blow some smoke into the cold air.

"You either?" Stella asked while she got up from where she was siting and walked closer to the bars that keep the two apart.

"What is with the book?" Dana asked. "It's a bit late to be writing, don't you think?"

Stella looked from Dana then to her notebook and thought for a moment. Shaking her head she smiled a little. "It's nothing." She replied. "May I have a drag?" She asked while pulling the chair over to the bares and siting back down in it.

Dana looked at Stella and held out her fingers through the bars to hand over her cigarette. For a moment their fingertips touch each other and it caused Dana to blush a bit. Her eyes watched as Stella took a puff off her cigarette. The way Stella's pressed together around the cigarette caused another blush to form on Dana's cheeks. Moving her eyes to the blonde's hands she study them for a moment. Such beautiful hands, thought Dana.

Stella looked at Dana and smiled a little as she handed the cigarette back to her. "Thank you." She said softly. Then she sighed and looked back at the sky. "If you are going to keep looking at me like that I am going to have to charge you agent." Stella smirked even more than she did before.

Dana snapped out of it and blushed once more while looking down. "I am sorry..." She said softly. Apart of her wondered how old Stella was. But she didn't want to ask her because she knew that would be to rude of her. Biting on her lower lip, Stella looked back over at Dana.

"Do I make you nervous, Dana?" Stella asked while she moved even closer to the bars. At this point she was so close that she could touch Dana if she really wanted to.  
The way Dana's name fall from Stella's lips caused her to blush even more as she looked down at her own legs. Nervous? She wasn't sure what Stella was making her but it seemed to be different than what others had made her feel. Was this even right? Of course she knew a women and another women could fall for each other and be together. But was it right for Dana? After everything she had been through in her many years of being a FBI agent and everything she had seen with Mulder this, this was something she wasn't sure of.

"I don't know.." Dana finally said but kind of trailed off. While she trailed off she placed her fingertips on her cross necklace and played with it for a moment. This caught Stella's eye and slowly she reached to run her fingers along the cross.

Dana bit down on her lower lip as she watched Stella touching her cross necklace. A small smile formed on Stella's lips as her fingers ran down the cross then down Dana's chest. A gasp slipped from Dana's lips as she backed away from Stella and covered herself up a bit.

"It's getting late, I should get some rest. We do have a lot of work to do tomorrow." Dana said while she backed herself up to the side door she had came from.

"Goodnight agent Scully." Stella said softly as she got up and walked back inside her room.

"G---Goodnight....Gibson."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is liking and commenting good things. Like it means so much to me. Y'all are the best. I really hope that I am doing a good job with my story. I am honestly enjoying writing it.


	4. No Mercy

Dani made sure to be the first officer at the office that morning. She also made sure she was there before both Stella and Dana so she could get a head of the case for them. When she walked into the the office that Stella had given Dana for the time beaning she looked around for a moment. Then she walked over to Dana's desk and sat down in the chair. Her eyes slowly looked around at the odds and ends Dana had on her desk. There was a picture of her and her formal partner, Fox Mulder. She had heard Dana speak of him highly. Picking up the picture, Dani study it, wishing that it was her in the picture with Dana. 

Placing it back down on the desk she ran her fingertips along the rest of Dana's things. When she heard someone walking down the hall she got up and looked over at the door and saw Dana. A small smile formed on her lips as she walked over to her. 

"Good morning ma'am."

"Good morning officer. Is there something wrong?" Dana asked. 

"Wrong ma'am?" Dani asked. 

"You are in my office? I just thought something was wrong, that's all." She said softly while she placed her bag on the desk. 

"Oh, no ma'am. I came in early and I was just checking to see who was here, if anyone." 

Dana nodded her head while she started to take her coat off. Dani watched Dana carefully while she took off her coat. Then she looked down and thought to herself. Lost in her own thoughts, Dana placed her coat down and looked at Dani and saw the look on her face. It was the same one she had last night when she was talking to Stella. 

"Something is on your mind Ferrington. I can tell." Dana said. 

"No ma'am...Well yes kinda of." Dani replied. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dana asked. 

Dani looked at Dana and she felt her heart racing. Yes they've spend so little time together but Dani knew she was forming a crush on Dana. Of course Dani had many girlfriends and she knew how to flirt with girls. But when it came to Dana she couldn't even try. Now her mind was racing with thoughts of speaking the truth to Dana. Why not tell her the truth? What is the worst that could happen? Of course Dani knew what the worst was and she also knew that it would be awkward for them to work together after knowing how she truly felt for her and have it one sided. 

"Scully you got a phone call." A officer said while he poked his head in Dana's office. 

Dana nodded her head. Then she walked over to the desk and picked up the phone. Before she could say anything the voice on the other side spoke. 

"That is a nice top you have on today." The voice said as Dana placed her hand over her mouth trying her best not to gasp. Then she looked out of her window to see if she could see anyone outside. 

Dani walked over to Dana and listened to the caller with her. 

"I know you are wondering how I got into your room that night and why I didn't end up just killing you." 

Dana slowly removed her hand from her mouth and looked at Dani for a moment then back over at the phone. 

"Officer Ferrington. You are a sneaky one you know that? I know how you really feel, I see it all. There is nothing you can hide from me." 

"What do you want?" Dana snapped as she felt herself getting pissed. 

Laughter was heard on the other end as Dani moved closer to Dana to let her know she wasn't alone in the matter.   
"What do I want? Oh, Miss Scully you are the smart one here. You know know what I want." 

"You speak as if you know me but you know nothing about me and when I catch you I will be sure to see you riot in jail." 

"Don't I? Oh, Starbuck I think I know a lot more than you think I know." 

Dana's eyes widen as she heard the nickname her father had given her when she was very small. It was something only the family and Mulder knew about. So how this person found out was beyond her. But Dana felt panic creeping in. 

"I'm calling Gibson." Dani said while she pulled out her phone. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you officer Ferrington. We wouldn't want poor little Stella have another hurt face, would we?" 

Dani dropped the phone and looked over at Dana. 

"Yes I know all about that case, poor little Stella Gibson tried her best to keep herself together. But she was slowly falling apart. Paul really did a number on her, don't you think so, officer Ferrington?" 

Dana looked at Dani then back outside to again make sure no one was out there. But of course she couldn't see or find anyone. 

"Miss Scully tell me does your heart still ache for Emily?" The caller asked with a small smirk soon forming on his lips.

Dana's eyes widen once more as she felt tears rolling down her cheeks. Then she covered her mouth once more, for she didn't want him to hear her crying.   
"I warned you to leave Miss Scully and now you will burn just like the rest of them. I can not wait for our meeting." 

With that he hung up the phone leaving the two women in shock. Dana gripped tightly on the phone, almost breaking it as she felt herself slowly losing it, crying just like the day she had lost Emily. It felt like she was losing her all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG guys I got soooo into this chapter like ugh. My little heart is hurting now because this story is going to be such a heartbreaking and dark one. Wait to go Allyce, really coming at people with the darkness. I really hope everyone enjoys. Thank you so much for the support and I hope that I do justice by these characters.


	5. A Heart's Pain

Stella walked down the hall as she usually did. But this time something didn't feel right. As if something was off. When she walked passed Dana's office she saw her with her hands on her face. This made her move her head to the side and wondered if she was all right. Slowly she moved closer to the door. Knocking on it softly with her knuckle she looked over at Dana once more. Dana didn't move her head up to see who was at the door, for she knew that if she looked at whoever was at the door they would see her cry and she didn't want that. 

"I can't talk right now." Dana pushed the words out as she bit down on her lip, trying not to cry even more than she was. 

"Agent Scully? Is everything all right?" Stella asked. 

Hearing Stella's voice made Dana look up at her. As she did so, Stella could see that Dana's eyes were blood shot red. Walking inside of Dana's office she placed the files she had down on the desk and walked over to her, bending down in front of her. "What happened?" She asked. But Dana looked away from Stella, not saying a word. 

"Dana, look at me. Tell me what happened." Stella demand it while she placed her finger under Dana's chin and turned her head slowly so she would look at her with no choice.

"L---Last night you...You asked me what I was doing up. I lied to you. I was attacked last night...This man...Or thing. Whatever he is attacked me in the room last night and then when I got here he called and..." Dana shook her head and looked away from Stella while she placed her own hand over her face. 

"Dana...Why didn't you tell me last night?" Stella asked. "I would have had you stay in my room for the rest of the night. We could have called the cops." 

"He said things...He knew the nickname my father gave me when I was a small child...He also said...Awful things...About you." Dana sniffled. 

"About me?" Stella asked. "What about me?" 

"Last night he said that I shouldn't get close to you because you would rip my heart out and eat it in front of me like some monster." Dana whipped her eyes as she spoke. 

"Really now? Well that is nothing." 

"T---That's not all..." Dana said. 

"What else did her say to you?" 

Dana didn't want to repeat what the man had said to her this morning about Stella. It was just to awful to repeat. Of course when the phone call was over Dana wanted to ask Dani what he meant by half of the things he said about them both. But she was to overwhelmed and taken back by what he had said about herself that she had forgotten and now, well now wasn't a good time to ask Stella. 

"Dana tell me what he said." Stella demand once more. 

"He brought up a name, a case and your face." Dana said while she looked at Stella, still her eyes were blood shot red. 

Stella sat there on her knees looking at Dana, for she knew damn well what she was talking about. There was no more that needed to be said. Stella was smart and she put all the dots together and knew that the man on the phone was talking about the Spector case. Even just remembering it gave her awful flashbacks and she knew that whoever this was knew way to much. But she wanted to know how. 

"Agent Scully I---" 

"I have to tell you what he said to me before you find out on your own." 

Stella sat there looking up Dana for a moment then with a nod she placed her hand on top of Dana's hand to give her some comfort. 

"A long time ago...My DNA fall into the wrong hands and because that a little girl was born. But she was born very sick. I never knew she was born or anything until I saw her one day when she was five. Her name was Emily and the people who took care of her...They were killed so I watched over her thinking it was my sister's daughter. When the tests came back that she was my little girl I wanted to keep her and make sure she was safe from the world." 

As Dana spoke tears formed in her bright blue eyes once more. Stella gripped onto Dana's hand tightly, letting her know that she was still there. "When she was at her last days I tried my best to fight whatever sickness she had. But no one knew what was causing the sickness, not even me..." She stopped for a moment as she remembered the last days she spent with Emily. 

"Emily died in my arms because of me. Because my DNA fall into the wrong hands." As the tears rolled down her cheeks, Stella lifted her hand slowly up and whipped them away then cupped her cheek. 

"That little girl lived a happy life knowing that her mother cared so deeply for her. That is something I know she'll never forget. It wasn't your fault Dana." 

Dana looked away as she cried more. "Oh, god yes it was. Because I was alive she was brought into this world...Just to die. It was cruel and unholy." 

"Enough!" Stella yelled as she got up. "You did nothing wrong but love that little girl and you have to see that." She then corssed her arms. "Listen to me Scully and listen to me good. It wasn't your fault, none of it. We can't let this man have power over us. Do you understand me?" 

Dana looked at Stella for a moment then look down. Slowly she nodded her head. Stella sighed as she moved back over to Dana and leaned over to kiss her forehead. "It's going to be all right." She said softly. A small blush formed on Dana's cheeks as she felt Stella's lips on her forehead. 

"Good now let's try and find this sun of a bitch and make sure we lock him up for good." Stella added while Dana nodded her head once more while she looked up at Stella. Soon Stella walked to the files she had placed on the desk and picked them back up. Then she walked over to the doorway and stopped. 

"Oh and other thing agent. You will be sleeping with me tonight. If that fuck wants to try and kill you he will have to get through me first." Stella then walked out of Dana's office and walked down to her own office.

*******************

As Dana packed up her things for the night she looked outside and saw snow falling down and sighed, for she hated the snow. Then she walked out of her office and shut the door. Her eyes looked down the hall to see if Stella was still in. But she saw that her office door was shut as well. Maybe she had already left. Dana thought to herself. 

"Ma'am!" Dani called out from down the hall causing Dana to turn her head and look at her with a small smile on her lips. 

"Officer Ferrington? You are still here?" Dana asked. 

"Yes ma'am. I was working on the phone you got this morning and seeing if I could trace it to a point for you." Dani said. 

"Trace it? Why didn't I think of that earlier? Did anything come up?" 

"No...Well yes and no ma'am." 

Yes and no? What does that mean? Dana asked herself. Dani must have known what Dana was thinking because right after she followed up with a reply. 

"We got a hit but it was a pay phone ma'am." 

A sigh left Dana's lips. But then she placed a hand on Dani's shoulder and smiled brightly. "Good work Ferrington." 

"Thank you ma'am." Dani said softly with a small smile formed on her lips. 

"Scully. My name is Scully." Dana said, wanting Dani to call her by her name.   
This made Dani smile even more than before as she watched Dana walking down the hall. She then ran after her and walked beside her. "Dani then." She said while Dana looked over at her and nodded. "Dani then." Dana repeated. 

"May I walk you to your hotel Scully?" Dani asked using her name for the first time. It was nice and it was a name she could say over and over again if she could. 

"If you wish to." Dana said as they walked outside. Once they got outside Dani pulled out a umbrella and held it over Dana and herself. Dana looked up at the umbrella and thought of Mulder, for those were things he had done for her and it made her miss home deeply and her dear friend. 

"I love winter." Dani said as they walked together. 

"You do?" Dana asked.

"Yes I do, ever since I was little girl. Christmas is one of my favorite holidays." 

Dana looked over at Dani and smiled brightly as she listened to her speak of her childhood and how much she loved the snow. Then she looked down and thought about her own family. Slowly she placed her fingers on her cross necklace and ran her fingers on it a few times. 

"You do that a lot. Does it give you comfort?" Dani asked. 

"Yes...Whenever I feel alone I touch it and remember that I am not alone." 

Dani looked down for a moment as she thought to herself. Of course she thought carefully of what to say next. Because she didn't want to give herself away yet. She didn't want to tell Dana how she really felt about her. Pressing her lips together she took in a breath and let it out slowly. As she did so she slow her breath form in the air. 

"You aren't alone here Scully." Dani said softly. Then she rethought about what she said. "What I mean is you aren't alone because...You have me here. I want to be your friend...But only if you will let me." 

Dana stopped walking and looked over at Dani with a small smile on her lips. "We are friends Dani and I grateful for that." She said softly. "Truly you are a good friend to have." Dani smiled even more at Dana. 

For a moment there was no talking, just the sound of snow falling down on them. This was the moment Dani had been waiting for, the moment where she was going to tell Dana how she felt about her. She needed to, the moment was right. Dana looked over to the hotel and smiled once more. "Well there is where we leave each other." 

Tell her, Dani, tell her now. Dani yelled at herself as she stood there in front of Dana. "Goodnight Dani. Get home safely ok?" With that Dana started walking to the hotel doors and Dani opened her mouth to say something to Dana. But she felt her heart racing. Was this what panic attacks felt like? 

"Scully." Dani said causing Dana to turn around and look back over at her. 

"Yes?" Dana asked. 

Dani's eyes slowly looked down at the snow and just like that she felt herself shutting down. Shaking her head she slowly looked back at Dana. "Goodnight Scully." 

"Goodnight Dani."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my heart. What have I done? Get the box of tissues kids because this one is a trip....If I did it right. x.X


	6. Loosen Up

Stella left work before anyone else did so she could go over a few things on her own in her hotel room. She wanted to do this before Scully got to her room because she didn't want her to relive that phone call all over again, for she knew what it was like to relive something over and over again. From the moment that case was brought back up, the Spector case there was no shutting up her mind about it. She felt as if she was going to break down. No, not this time...Not again. Her light green eyes lowered a bit as she looked at the files in front of her. This caller/killer she was trying to catch now was almost just like Paul and maybe that is why it was getting under her skin so much. As she looked at all the pictures of the dead women in front of her she felt tears forming in her eyes. 

Why the tears? Maybe because she feared that Paul was back from the dead. But she knew that would never happen. But the way these women were killed. It was as if he had come back to keep his work going. Then she wondered if she was a target like she was when Paul was killing. Shaking her head she took her glass of wine and went to drink it she thought just for a moment she saw Paul in her room. Gasping the glass fall onto the ground, spilling the white wine that was in it onto the floor.

Reaching for her gun she pointed it to where she thought she had seen the dead man. But no one was there. Sighing she put her gun back down on her nightstand next to her. Of course no one was there after all the men she had thought she seen was dead, dead by his own selfish hands. Slowly her eyes looked over at the wine that was on the floor and sighed as she got up and cleaned it up. This was the moment when she knew she was working to hard and she need to unwind. So she got up from the floor and took a shower then dried her hair and dressed. 

"Poor Stella Gibson, always running from her past mistakes, running from me." Paul's voice said as Stella looked around her hotel room, feeling as if she was losing it. Slowly she placed her hands on her head and closed her eyes for a moment. 

"Leave me alone...You are dead...You're not here anymore!" Stella yelled. 

"Oh, but I am always here, star and I will always be deep inside of you. You'll never get rid of me. No matter how hard you try." 

Hearing a knock on her door she opened her eyes and looked around to find herself alone in the room once more. Sighing she put the files away and walked over to the door. When she opened it she saw Dana and smiled a little. Of course Stella wouldn't say it out loud but never had she ever been happy to see someone other than herself and a dead person. 

Dana looked at Stella for a moment, studying her face. She had seen that kind of look before, for she had the same look on her own face before. It was the look of 'I just saw a ghost'. 

"Everything all right?" Dana asked. 

"Of course agent Scully." Stella lied. "I was just about to head out for a drink and maybe something to eat. Would you like to join me?" 

Dana had a confused look on her face. Had she forgotten that she asked Dana to stay in her room tonight so she wouldn't get attacked again? Feeling her stomach aching from lack of food in her she nodded her head slowly. As they walked down some stairs to the bar part of the hotel, Stella went inside of her coat pocket that she had grabbed just in case she wanted to go out for smoke and pulled out a key card. 

"Here just in case I am not around and you need to get in my room. I have two so you can have one and I can have one as well." Stella said softly while she handed the key card to Dana. 

"Thank you." Dana said softly while she took the key card and placed it in her own coat pocked and smiled a little.

Soon Dana's phone started to ring and it caused her to jump, for she fared it was the killer calling her once more. Stella looked at Dana for a moment then nodded her head. Reaching for her phone in her coat pocket, Dana had so many thoughts running through her head. Then she placed the phone to her ear and pressed her lips together. 

"Scully." 

"Scully, it's me." A familiar voice said on the other line. 

"Mulder? Is everything all right? How is your time off going?" Dana asked.

"Very boring I should say. But it is relaxing in a way. I was just thinking about you and wanted to see how you were doing. I was told you went to Landon. How is that?" 

Dana looked over at Stella because for a moment she had forgotten where she was and what she was doing. It had been a while since Dana and Mulder had spoke to each other and this call brought her back to old times. But she shook her head, for she knew she had work to do right now. 

"Everything is good here. Listen Mulder I am going to have to call you back. I am about to have dinner." 

"All right Scully take care of yourself. I can't wait to hear about your trip."

With that Dana hung up the phone and placed it back in her pocket as Stella smirked a little at her. "You could have talked to your boyfriend a bit longer you know? I would have waited." 

Dana gasped and looked over at Stella. "Mulder is not my boyfriend. We are just really good friends. We worked together for such a long time." She said softly. "Within the years we spent together working on cases like this one you tend to grow close to the person you are working with." 

In a way Stella envy the red head in front of her, for she had a strong friendships with people. But then Stella remembered how hard it was to keep friendships and how vulnerable most people were and she didn't want that for herself, no Stella Gibson wasn't a soft or vulnerable person. Rough, cunning, wise and harsh were words Stella would place herself in. But she did wonder what it would be like to be like Dana. 

\--------  
The bar was pretty packed since it was a weekend and apart of Dana kinda regret coming down here. She hated places with a lot of people because of her anxitey. Her eyes wondered around as she watched people talking to each other, laughing and drinking together. Then she heard some Christmas music playing and sighed, for she had forgot it was almost Christmas time. Apart of her wondered if Mulder would come back to work before Christmas. She also wondered if they were going to do gifts this year. Shaking her head she walked behind Stella and tried to keep up with her but she ended up getting lost within the crowed of people. 

"Hey there pretty lady you look just like the women of my dreams." A drunk man said as he moved closer to Dana. She could smell the alcohol on his breath and it made her sick. 

"Not even in your dreams." Dana said as she started to walk away. 

"Oh, come on baby why don't you sit and talk with me?" The man said while taking a hold of Dana's arm.

Stella wondered why she hadn't heard anything from Dana, maybe she was just waiting until they sat down. But when she turned around Dana was no longer behind her. Blinking a few times her eyes looked around to see if she could find her. When she finally saw her she saw a drunken fool put his hands on her and something within Stella boiled. So she made her way over to Dana and the drunk guy. 

"I said...Get your hands off me." Dana said then deck the guy in the mouth causing him to fall backwards. Stella crossed her arms and smirked a little as she watched what was happening unfold. The guy looked at Dana then looked at his hand that was covered with blood. Stella knew what was coming next so she stepped in. 

"There you are darling. I have been looking everywhere for you." Stella said as she walked over to Dana and took her hands in hers and leaned in, pressing her lips onto Dana's lips. Dana's eyes widen while a small blush formed on her cheeks. "I thought you were what behind me, what happened?" 

Dana didn't say anything, for she was lost for words. She had never been kissed by a women before. Her mouth opened and she was going to say something but the drunk man cut her off by laughing and looking at the two of them. "I should have known. The hot ones are always gay." He said then walked off. 

"Come on." Stella said while taking Dana's hand and walked over to a small table and sat down with her. Dana sat down but didn't' feel like she was there in her own body anymore. It was like someone else was in it and she was watching from a far. 

Clearing her throat after sometime has passed Dana touched her cross around her neck unsure of what to say. What does she say? Of course she knew why Stella kissed it but for a moment Dana picture herself with Stella and it made her smile inside. Shaking her head she looked down to her hands that she placed in her own lap. What was she thinking? This was silly. After all they barley knew each other, right? 

"Are you all right? He didn't hurt you did he? I saw that you decked him one. I have to say I was very impressed." Stella said while she smirked once more. 

Dana rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. "Impressed? I work for the FBI, I don't take shit from anyone." 

"No you don't." Stella said as her eyes slowly looked Dana up and down. Then she place a hand up for the waiter to bring them drinks. "So tell me why aren't you and your partner together?" 

That was a odd question to ask, Dana thought to herself. 

"We just think it's better to be friends. If you start dating someone you work with it could....Complicate things." Dana said as she trailed off a bit. 

"Yes, yes it can." Stella knew very well about that. This made her think of Jim and wondered where he was now. Shaking that thought out of her head she smiled a little. "And that's why I keep my one nightstands separate from my work now." 

Once the drinks came Dana looked into the glass. Should she really be drinking right now? She was working after all. Well not really. But still. Her eyes looked over at Stella and watched as she started to drink the wine in front of her. 

"It's red wine agent. You'll like it." 

"Red wine? I can't remember the last time I had red wine...Or any kind of wine at that matter." Dana said while wrapped her fingers around the glass and drank the glass.   
\------  
After a few drinks Dana wasn't so uptight anymore. In fact she was laughing and talking with Stella. Her bright blue eyes looked around for the waiter as she needed a refill. Stella smirked a little as she watched Dana. She had to admit it was funny to see the serious Dana Scully all lose and happy. 

"All right agent Scully I think it's time for us to go to bed." Stella said while she looked around seeing most of the people were gone. 

"What? Why? I think I need another fill up Ella." Dana said while holding onto her glass. 

"Mhm that's that your drunk. Come on I am taking you to bed." 

Dana couldn't help but giggle. "Taking me to bed huh? I don't think you wanna do that Ella. I am not your type." 

Stella sighed then got up from where she was siting and helped Dana up. Leaving some money on the table she walked with Dana to her room. When they got into the room Dana looked around and stumbled a bit. Stella walked into the bathroom to fill a glass of water for Dana. She knew a headache was going to hit her soon. Dana walked over to the bed and looked at it for a moment. Then she laughed and fall onto the bed with her face in the pillow. As her face was in the pillow she smet Stella all over the pillow and blushed deeply. 

"Ellaaaaaaa I got something to tell youuuuu!" Dana sang. 

Stella smiled as she got undressed and slipped into her robe. Then she looked at herself for a moment. 

"I think that waiter at the bar was checking you out. You should have shacked up with him." Dana said while she was laughing a bit. 

Meanwhile Stella was brushing her teeth and shook her head. "No I'd rather be here with you agent." She said while washing her face then picking up the glass. 

"I bettttttt." Dana sang then closed her eyes and smiled a bit. 

Once Stella walked out of the bathroom she looked over at Dana who was now passed out on her bed. Another smile formed on her lips as she walked over to her and placed the glass of water on the nightstand and started to take Dana's shoes off and placed her under the blankets. Then she turned off the light and laid down next to Dana. 

Now the only light in the room was the moon's light. Her green eyes slowly looked over at Dana once more and saw how the moon's light hit the younger women's face. She looked so beautiful, almost like she was at peace. Biting down on her lower lip she thought for a moment. Slowly she leaned in and moved some of the red head's hair from her face and rested her hand on Dana's cheek. As she laid there watching Dana slept she realized that she didn't want anything to happen to her. But she also knew she couldn't give all of herself to Dana, after all she wasn't a one person kind of women. 

"Dana Scully..." Stella whispered.


	7. A Confusing Morning

Stella found herself getting out of bed and walking into the bathroom. Washing her hands she thought to herself for a moment. Soon the water was burning hot and for some reason Stella didn't remove her hands. Could she even feel the burning hotness of the water? Looking down at her hands she saw them turning red, but still not feeling a thing. It was very confusing at first. 

"Don't you think you should turn off that burning hot water?" A voice said as Stella looked in the mirror and saw none other than Paul Spector right behind her. Gasping Stella took her hands out of the water and turn around. But as soon as she did he was gone. When she looked back in front of herself she saw him once more. But this time he was holding her hands in the burning hot water, this time she cried out and yet nothing came out. 

"Y---Your dead..." Stella whispered with tears forming her eyes. "Y--You aren't real." She said while she pushed him away from her. 

"Oh, Stella Gibson I will never be dead inside your mind, for I will hunt you until the day you die." Paul said while he moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her neck. Stella gasped for air as her back hit the wall. Kicking her legs, Stella tried to break free from his grip. 

Paul then throw Stella into the wall of her room and started to stomp on her like it once did so many years back. Tears rolling down her cheeks as she curled up into a ball. When Paul backed up Stella looked up at him and that's when she heard a gunshot causing her to wake up from the nightmare yelling. 

As she yelled she sat up, sweat pouring from her face and all down her back. Dana woke up and looked over at Stella in a bit of confusion for many reasons, one because she didn't know where she was and two because someone was yelling. It was hard to see at first. But then she reached to turn on a light and saw Stella's face. Then she looked around and put together that she was in her hotel room.

"Stella?" Dana asked while Stella sat up not saying it a word. For a moment she wasn't even blinking and it was freaking Dana out. 

Without thinking twice, Dana took Stella's hand and felt for a pulse. When Stella snapped out of it she looked around realizing it was just a nightmare. She then pulled away from Dana and looked at her. "I am fine agent..." Her voice was a bit shaky but slowly she was pulling herself together. 

Dana looked down feeling a headache coming on. As she picked up the glass that Stella had left for her earlier, Stella took hold of the note book she kept on nightstand beside her. Dana looked over and watched Stella as she wrote. Of course she wanted to ask about it. But then thought against it. Because it wasn't hers or anything to do with her. Maybe Stella will time her in time. 

"I---I'm sorry." Stella said softly as she placed the note book down and looked over at Dana. 

"Sorry?" Dana asked. 

"Yes, I didn't mean to be cold to you. I just...It happens a lot and therefore I am use to it. But I know that you aren't use to it." Stella paused for a moment. "Of course you aren't, we just met a week ago how could you be use to it?" 

"It's all right..." Dana said softly. 

"All right?" Stella asked. 

"You don't have to share anything you don't want to share with me." Dana said softly. She had a need to make this women feel safe. Dana could tell that Stella was hiding a lot from the world and she wanted her to know that she didn't have to hide from her. But she also wanted her to know that she didn't have to share as well. 

Stella looked over at Dana for a moment then leaned in and kissed her forehead softly. Then she closed her eyes and smiled a bit, for no one had ever made her feel so at ease as Dana did. This wasn't good, for Stella was slowly falling for Dana. But she didn't want to, she didn't want to have feelings for anyone. Because then she would get her heart crushed once more, just like she did when her father had died. 

"Thank you." Stella whispered then laid down beside Dana.   
**********  
That morning Dana heard her phone ringing and reached for it on the nightstand. But her eyes were closed so she didn't really know where she was moving her hand. When she found it she took a hold of it and it fall out of her hand and onto the ground. Sighing she turned back around to go to sleep. But when she turned back around she saw Stella sound asleep. A small blush formed on her cheeks as she looked at her. Her bright blue eyes watched as Stella's chest moved up and down from breathing. When her eyes moved to Stella's chest she saw that her robe was opened showing off her chest. 

This caused Dana to look away from blushing even more. Slowly she covered Stella up with the blanket and watched as she slept for a moment. The way the sun's light hit her skin made her look so beautiful. Then she looked at Stella's face studying it for a while. A face full of pain and sorrow. It wasn't right and it wasn't fair to Stella. She seemed to good, to good to have all this pain within. It hurt Dana to know she couldn't help her. 

Soon Stella opened her eyes slowly to find Dana looking at her. "Agnet Scully?" Stella asked softly while she yawned then rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?" 

"It's almost eight in the morning." Dana said while she picked up her phone, but didn't see who had called her. She just placed it back on the nightstand and looked back over at Stella. 

"Almost eight? And you haven't woke me up?" Stella asked. 

"No...I wanted you to sleep after....After last night." Dana said softly. 

"That's very sweet of you Scully. But I need to get to work...We need to work on this case." 

Dana sat up and placed her hands on Stella's shoulders and searched her eyes. Stella sat there wondering what Dana was looking for. There wasn't much to be looking for. 

"Please don't look at me like that agent Scully." Stella whispered softly. 

"Why not?" Dana asked. 

Without even realizing it the two were moving their heads slowly closer to each other. A small blush formed on Dana's cheeks as she rubbed her thumbs on Stella's soft, warm cheeks. 

"We must stop this before....Something happens..." Stella let out a breath as she pressed her lips onto Dana's lips. Slowly their eyes closed as Stella pulled Dana closer to herself, feeling her warm body pressing onto her own. 

Soft moans left Stella's lips as she moved her hands into Dana's shoulder leagth hair. Dana didn't know what had come over her. All she knew was she needed Stella closer to her. She needed her, there was a want, a lust for Stella. There always had been, Dana knew this but she didn't know how Stella would take it, until now. 

Now they were making their bodies form into one, something Dana hadn't had in a long time. Stella pulled back from Dana as she looked deep within her eyes. Was this something Dana really wanted? She feared that if this happened Dana wouldn't know how to take it, how to label it. Meanwhile Stella would know to take it, label it. It was just this, there was no label, no way to take it. 

"Are you sure?" Stella asked. 

Dana bit down on her lower lip and thought to herself for a moment. But she didn't need long to come up with a answer because this is what she wanted, whatever this was she wanted...No she needed it. 

"Yes..." 

That was all Stella needed to her, she then pressed her lips once more onto Dana's lips. As she kissed Dana she forced her tongue inside of Dana's mouth. A soft moan slipped from Dana's mouth as her fingertips pressed deeply within Stella's back. But she made sure not to hurt her. Stella moved her hands under Dana's shirt and slowly went for her breasts. Squeezing Dana's breasts in her hands she grinned a bit while moving her lips to Dana's neck so she could hear her moans. 

A gasp then moans slipped from Dana's lips as she throw her head back. Stella smirk, knowing that Dana hasn't been touched in so long. Pitching Dana's nipples she looked up at her and saw that Dana had her eyes closed. 

"Open your eyes Dana and look at me. I want to see you come undone while I touch you." Stella said in a bit of a husky tone. Dana did what she was told and slowly moved her head and opened her eyes. 

Both of their eyes locked while Stella pulled Dana into her lap and removed the redhead's shirt. Dana blushed deeply as she felt her shirt come off her body, know that her bare chest was showing in front of Stella. This was something she only allowed very people to see. Yes Mulder was one of those people.

Stella moved her hand slowly into Dana's panties and rubbed her clit softly. This caused Dana to cry out while she started to roll her hips onto Stella's fingers. 

"Fuck!" Dana cried out as she leaned closer to Stella's body. 

A small smirk formed on Stella's lips as she added a third finger inside of Dana this followed by another moan from Dana's lips. Her moans were beautiful, something could listen to forever. Dana bit down on her lower lip as she pulled at Stella's hair. This caused Stella to moan as she pushed her fingers in and out of Dana as fast and hard as she could. But she also made sure to she wasn't hurting Dana. Because that would be the last thing Stella would want to do. 

"Stella!" Dana cried out as Stella knew that Dana was already getting close to coming undone. 

"Look at me Dana. I want to look at you, see your face as you cum." Stella said in her deep husk voice once more.

Dana moaned louder and louder as she came so hard while her eyes looked deep within Stella's eyes. There was a burning lust within both of their pair of eyes. A small smirk formed on Stella's lips as she never imagined Dana to be a loud moaning. But she loved it. Panting, Dana laid her body fully on Stella's body. 

Stella held Dana closely while she closed her eyes for a moment. Slowly she ran her fingers through the redhead's hair. Dana slowly opened her eyes and slowly moved herself to look at Stella. "How do you feel?" Stella asked. 

"Amazing...That was something I have never done...With a women before." Dana whispered.

"I didn't hurt you?" Stella asked. 

"No...I really liked it." Dana said breathlessly. 

"Good I am glad you enjoyed yourself." Stella said as she started to get up from the bed. 

But Dana took hold of her hand and held onto it tightly, stopping her from going anywhere. Stella was confused and wasn't sure what Dana wanted. Dana slowly stood up and looked at Stella for a long time. Her eyes then looked at her chest. Slowly her hands moved to Stella's robe and started to undo it. While she did so her eyes caught sight of some cuts. Stella pulled away and covered herself back up. 

"Stella?" Dana asked. 

"We have to get to work my darling." Stella said then walked into the bathroom and got dressed leaving Dana to wonder what she had done wrong.


	8. The Web of Love

Dana walked into the office wearing a short black skirt with a white top and a black blazer over the white shirt. As she walked down the hall she was lost in her own thoughts, wondering what she had done to make Stella mad. 

"Scully?" Dani asked as Dana stopped walking and looked up at her. 

"Good morning, Dani." Dana whispered while she tried her best to give her best smile. 

Dani saw the look on Dana's face and knew something was wrong. Without Dana telling her she knew. Slowly she walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you still shaken up by the other day?" Of course Dana had forgot what had happened the other day and sighed. 

"I am sorry Dani but I need to get into my office." Dana said then walked away from Dani, who just watched her leave. 

Dani couldn't make Dana stay and tell her what was on her mind. But she felt awful. All she wanted to do was hold her and tell her she was going to be all right because she wouldn't let anything or anyone harm her. Dani wanted to tell her that she could be real with her, be herself if she needed to. A sigh left her lips as she looked down to the ground. 

When Dana walked over to her office she watched as Stella walked over to hers. For a moment the two looked at each other. But not saying a word, Stella was the first to walk away, leaving Dana in the hallway alone. There was apart of her that wanted to go after Stella and ask her what her deal was. But she felt as if she wouldn't get anywhere if she did so. So she opened her office door and walked inside, looking around for a moment. Turning around, having her back to the window in her office she shut the door and placed her head on it feeling heartbroken. 

A buzzing sound was heard in Dana's coat pocket as she looked down at it. Then she pulled out her phone and took a breath in and forced a smile on her lips as she held the phone to her ear. "Scully." She said in her normal voice. 

"Hey Scully, it's me." Mulder said while Dana walked over to her desk and sat down. 

Placing her hand on her own forehead she took a deep breath in. Slowly she let it out while she rubbed her forehead. Of course she never mind hearing from Mulder, after all that have worked together for many years and the two were really close. But this wasn't the time. Dana wasn't at her best right now and she didn't want to explain it to Mulder. 

"Everything all right?" Dana asked. 

"I was just about to ask you that." Mulder replied. 

Damn, Dana knew this was going to happen. Lying to Mulder was harder than anything because he knew her so well. Because of this he knew when she was lying, Mulder always knew. Her eyes lowered a bit as she thought to herself once more. 

"It's been a long morning Mulder." Dana said softly. 

"Well when I get back in a few days we can talk about it."

"A few days? You really can't stay away from work to long can you?" 

Mulder laughed a bit for he knew it was true, he loved his work far to much to stay away. A small smile soon formed on Dana's lips as she looked at the picture she had of them on her desk. Yes she missed Mulder and apart of her thought about the two getting together. But the other part of her didn't want to mess things up between them. When they were sleeping together that almost broke their friendship but they moved passed it and build back up. 

"Mulder I got to go. I have work I need to do." 

"All right Scully call me later?" 

"I will. Bye." 

\-------  
Later on that day Dana was called down to a crime scene she went passed the yellow tape and walked inside the house and looked around. There was broken glass everywhere. Her light blue eyes looked at the blood all over the walls looking as if some little kid took the blood and painted the walls with it. This is going to be a awful sight, Dana already knew that without even seeing the body. Making her way into the living room of the house she put on her gloves and looked at Dani who was one of the officers on the seen. 

"What do we think happened here?" Dana asked. 

"A break in." Dani replied then looked down for a moment. "They broke into the house from the basement window. He waited until she was making dinner and took her into the living and tied her to the chair and well...." She stopped and Dana looked over at her. Softly she placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"How do we know it's a he?" Dana asked. 

"Right you need to see this." Dani replied then took Dana into the kitchen. 

Once they walked into the kitchen Dana saw Stella with her arms crossed looking at the wall. When she fully came into the room she saw writing on the wall in blood. It read; your next Stella Gibson. It was all in caps and still wet, like it was fashly done. Dana looked at it for a moment longer than looked over at Stella, who she could tell was not there. Because for Stella she felt as if she was being thrown back into the Spector case all over again. Her light green eyes looked dull and lost. 

All Dana wanted to do was hold Stella's hand and tell her she wasn't going to let anythig happen to her. Of course she was still hurt about that morning. But this, this was more imported than some little fight. Dana knew very little about the Spector case and she never wanted to ask Stella about it because she knew how much it really got to her. 

Dani was called back to the front door to look at something else, leaving the two women in the kitchen alone. Dana walked over to Stella and took hold of her hand and held onto it for a moment. Of course she knew that Stella would be mad about this. But she wanted to let her know that she was there for her no matter what. 

"Stella..." Dana whispered as she walked in front of her. "Look at me Stella. I am going to promise you something and I need you to look at me so I know you are listening." She said softly. 

Stella slowly looked down at Dana, soon her color was coming back to her eyes and they weren't looking so dull anymore. 

"Stella I won't let anything happen to you and I will catch this guy and make him pay for everything he has done." Dana said while she still held onto her hand. Dana had to admit she was shocked that Stella was allowing her to hold her hand like this. But she was happy that she did. 

Without saying a word Stella let go of Dana's hand and walked slowly to the door way that led out of the kitchen and into the living room. This caused Dana to look down to the ground. Before Stella walked out she looked back over to Dana. 

"Thank you..." She whispered softly while Dana looked up at her and for a moment their eyes locked with each other's. 

Once she walked out of the room Dana looked back at the wall and placed her hands in her pockets. "What the?" She asked then moved closer to the wall and saw some hair in the bloody latter G. Looking around she saw Dani and waved her hand over to her so she'd come over to help her. 

"Yes ma'am?" Dani asked while she walked back into the kitchen. 

"Do you have a glove on you?" Dana asked. 

"Yes I do." Dani said then pulled a out glove for Dana and handed it to her. "What do you see?" She asked. 

Dana used the glove to pick the hair off the wall and wrapped it up. "Get this in a bag and send it over to the lab. I think we may have just found the killer." 

Dani nodded and started to walk out of the room. She stopped and thought to herself for a moment. Shaking her head she knew this wasn't the right time to ask Dana about dinner. But she was going to at some point today because she had to tell her how she truly felt about her, no more hiding. 

****  
The snow came down harder than it was that morning. Stella had went back to the hotel to take a bath and relax. Of course Dana didn't like the idea of Stella being alone. So she made sure two cops stood outside of her door until she got there. As she was cleaning up her desk she thought to herself, hoping she had proof of the killer and finally put a name and face on him. Once she was done she picked up her things and turned off the light. She then started to walk out of the building. As she did so Dani ran over to her and held a umbrella over Dana's head so she didn't get wet from the snow. 

"Dani? You haven't gone home yet again? That's like the third time this week." Dana said while she looked over at her. 

"Well this time I wanted to talk to you about something." Dani said softly. 

"Oh? What is it?" Dana asked. 

"Well I am not really sure how to say it really. It's not something I've done before. I mean to be the first person to say it. Girl usually tell me." 

Dana was a bit confused as she looked back at Dani and smiled a little. "What are you talking about?" She asked. 

"Dana I...I have strong feelings for you. They aren't just the friendship feelings either." Dani said while she bit down on her lower lip. 

"What?" Dana asked. 

"I love you Dana Scully."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took me a while to get this one out there. I wanted it to be just right. I have rewrote it like three times. This is the outcome and I really like it.


	9. Heartbreak and Passion

It was dead quiet outside as Dana and Dani stood there face to face. Dana wasn't sure how to even respon to Dani. Her eyes lowered a bit. Her thoughts went to Stella and how she felt about her and because of this she couldn't return Dani's feelings. But she also didn't want to hurt her because Dani had became a very close friend to Dana. When her eyes finally looked back at Dani she saw the tears forming in the other's eyes as if she already knew she was going to let her down. 

"Dani I---"

"No it's all right Scully, I should have known that someone has gotten a hold of your heart before me." Dani said as she tried to force a smile on her lips. By this point tears were rolling down Dani's cheeks. 

Dana felt awful as she moved closer to Dani and whipped her tears away with her thumbs and looked at her for a long time. Slowly she placed her hands on the other's cheeks and looked deep within her eyes. 

"Dani you are going to find someone who is right for you and only you." Dana whispered softly. 

"Is it the man in the picture with you on your desk?" Dani asked, knowing most women she fall for were stright and that's why she never told them she liked them. 

"Mulder?" Dana asked then removed her hands from Dani's cheeks. "No we are just really good friends." She added. 

Not wanting to know the answer anymore Dani started to walk on. Dana sighed and walked beside her. She kept her hands in her pockets as she walked unsure of what to say to Dani at this point. It wasn't like she could say how was work today after all that. That's something a heartless person would do but not Dana Scully. She wasn't heartless. 

"Friends?" Dani asked then looked down and nodded her head slowly. 

Dana felt awful for letting Dani down like this. But she just a friend. Dani looked over at Dana for a moment then placed her hand on her cheek. Her eyes locked with Dana's for a moment.

"I hope whoever gets your heart keeps it safe and loves you forever." Dani whispered softly. 

Oh, how Dana felt awful about this whole thing. Her eyes lowered a bit while she placed her hand on Dani's hand and held it there on her cheek for a moment. Then she felt the hand leave her cheek. 

"I should go. I have to get up in the morning before going into work tomorrow." Dani said softly. 

"Dani..." Dana whispered. 

"It's all right Scully. You should get some sleep as well." Dani said then started to head home. 

Dana sighed as she walked on to the hotel alone. Once she got inside she took off her coat and walked to her hotel room and wondered if she should check on Stella. After all she hadn't seen her since that morning. But she also didn't want to bother her at the same time. Taking a deep breath in she walked over to Stella's door and told the cops they could leave and that she would take over for the rest of the night. They nodded and left as Dana knocked on the door. 

When the door opened Dana looked up and saw Stella in just a towel. A small blush formed on her cheeks as she looked at her. Then she looked away. "I---I am sorry. I didn't mean to bother you but I wanted to make sure you were all right." 

Stella stood there for a moment. Her eyes watched Dana while a small smile formed on her lips. "Agent Scully are you going to stand outside my room door all night?" She asked then held the door open and stepped aside. 

A small smile formed on Dana's lips as she walked into the room while Stella shut the door and walked over to the bathroom but she left the door open so the two could talk.

"How was your day?" Stella asked. 

Dana thought to herself about the day and sighed when her thoughts went to Dani. Stella slipped her robe on and walked out of the bathroom and poured herself some wine. "Something is on your mind. Tell me about it." Stella said while she pour a glass for Dana and handed it to her. 

"Dani...She tried asking me out." Dana said softly while she took the glass and watched Stella carefully.

The way Stella moved was with grace and like a swan. Dana could watch her for hours. 

"You're staring again agent." Stella said softly as she walked over to the window and looked out it.

Dana shook her head and placed the glass down and walked over to Stella's side and looked over at her. She wondered if Stella was all right after what happened that day. But she didn't want to bring it up if she really was all right. 

"So Dani has fallen for the redhead agent hm?" Stella asked while she drank her wine. 

"I feel awful because I don't feel the same for her and I think she knew after a while. Like she saw my heart was falling for another." Dana whispered while she looked down. 

Stella looked over at Dana knowing that she was talking about her. "Oh?" She asked. 

Dana turned and looked at Stella. "I don't want to talk about that. Please tell me how you are feeling?" 

Stella shook her head not wanting to talk about how she was feeling. Because that would bring back feelings that she had for the Spector case. Shaking her head she placed her hand on her forehead. "I don't want to talk about it." 

"You don't have to hide your feelings from me, Stella. I want to be there for you." Dana whispered then took Stella's hand. 

Once Stella was done with her wine he turned and looked at Dana. Her eyes locked with hers while she placed her hand on Dana's cheek. "I know..." Stella said softly while she moved her face closer to Dana's face. This caused Dana to blush deeply. 

"Agent you are blushing." Stella whispered softly. 

Dana blushed even more then wrapped her arms around Stella and moved closer to her. Their eyes never lost contact with each other as they moved closer to each other. 

"Stella..." Dana whispered breathlessly. 

"The way my name slips from those beautiful lips of yours makes my heart miss a beat." Stella whispered while she ran a finger slowly around Dana's lips, tracing them softly with a small smirk on her lips. "Tell me agent Scully, what is you want?" 

"You..." Dana whispered while she leaned in and pressed her lips deeply onto Stella's lips and kissed her.

This caused Stella to smirk while she wrapped her arms around Dana and kissed her back deeply and passionately. A soft moan slipped from Dana's slips as she started panting. Another smirk formed on Stella's lips as she broke the kiss and looked deep within Dana's eyes. 

"Stella...Take me to the bed." Dana whispered into Stella's ear. 

Stella couldn't help but to smirk even more than before as she picked Dana up and laid her down on the bed. Dana slowly sat up and looked at Stella. Moving closer to the redhead, Stella pushed her on her back softly then leaned over her and kissed her lips deeply. 

The blonde slowly unbutton the redhead's shirt. Once it was half way off, Stella looked down at Dana's chest in aw. Her breasts were perfected. Her eyes watched Dana's chest moving up and down from panting. 

"Please Stella....Please don't tease me anymore? I want to feel you inside of me." Dana begged while a soft moan left her lip. 

"Shh my love I want to take my time with you." Stella said into Dana's neck while softly biting on it. 

Dana felt the heat between her legs as she closed her eyes and bit down on her lower lip. Stella placed a finger under Dana's chin and rubbed it softly. Then she ran her finger down Dana's neck and between her breasts. Slowly Dana opened her eyes and looked up at the blonde and blushed deeply. 

Stella removed her finger and placed her hands on her own shirt and started to unbutton it slowly. Rolling it off herself with her shoulders she let it fall onto the bed. Then she leaned over Dana once more and kissed her lips deeply. Gasping Dana kissed Stella back deeply, leaving both of their tongues fighting each other. 

Once Dana's tongue got tired of fighting she gave it and let Stella be in control and of course this was something Stella was hoping for, for she always loved to be in control. When she broke the kiss once more she sat up and looked at Dana under her. As she looked into her agent's eyes she realized that she cared a little more than she should about Dana and apart of her was scared. Slowly Dana's hands moved up Stella's sides. 

While her hands moved up Stella's sides, Dana felt the scars but didn't make a big deal out of it right now because she knew it bothered Stella for people to see them. Stella closed her eyes for a moment, allowing Dana to touch her scars. It was so hard for her to allow this. But when it came to Dana she wanted to try her best to let her in. When Dana looked up at Stella once more she saw tears rolling down her cheeks and that's when the redhead took action. 

"You are still beautiful to me, Stella Gibson." Dana whispered softly while she stood up and leaned in, kissing Stella's lips softly. 

A small smile formed on Stella's lips as she nodded her head and blushed softly. This was the first time someone had ever seen her scars and the first time someone had ever told her she was still beautiful with them. Taking Dana into her arms, Stella held onto her tightly, taking her in her scent. Dana blushed deeply as she wrapped her arms around Stella holding her close. 

This was different, not like the last time they fucked. Stella was being soft and sweet and Dana was really liking it. It made her feel like no one else has see the softer side of Stella Gibson. No one but Dana Scully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, this one was really hurting me. So then I added some softness into it. I think this will go up to at least 11 chapters. Also thank you so much for commenting and making me feel so good about writing. You guys are truly amazing. I hope to keep making you guys pleased.


	10. Chapter 10

That morning Stella woke up and looked over at Dana who was sleeping soundly. A small smile formed on her lips as she placed a hand on her cheek. She wondered what it would be like to be with just one person for the rest of her life. It was something she feared, after all she wasn't good with just one person. But something about Dana made her want to try it. Her eyes then lowered to Dana's cross and looked at it for a moment. Then she touched it with her fingers. She admire Dana for having a faith, something to believe in. A sigh then left her lips as she removed her fingers and laid back down on her pillow and thought to herself some more. 

Stella hoped that Dana would never ask her if she loved her because then she feared of the answer. Because she knew the answer already. But she hasn't had a reationship in such a long time. Her eyes then widen for a moment as she realized that Dana didn't even live here. Oh, god, Stella thought. "Fuck..." She said under her breath.   
\------

When Dana woke up she found that she was alone in Stella's room. Her bright blue eyes looked around for a moment. Then she looked down on the ground and only saw her clothes on the ground. Had she gone to work already? Dana asked herself. Then she shook her head, know that Stella wouldn't have left for work without waking her. Slowly Dana got up, holding the sheet around her body. Slowly she got out of bed and walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. 

Her eyes then lowered to some of Stella's things. In the corner of her eye she saw one of Stella's robes. Slowly she walked over to it and picked it up. It was a light peachy color, the one she wearing the first time the two spent the night together. A small blush formed on her cheeks while she placed it up to her nose and smelled Stella's scent all over the robe. Her eyes slowly closed while she held the robe to her face. 

But soon she was snapped out of what she was doing when she heard the door opening. A bright smile formed on her lips as she placed the robe on, knowing that Stella wouldn't have a problem with it. Then she walked out of the bathroom hoping to see Stella but it wasn't Stella she saw.

The men turned around and looked at Dana. "You shouldn't be in here." He said as Dana's eyes looked around for her gun. 

"How did you get in here?" Dana asked. 

"Does it really matter?" He asked while moving over to Stella's side of the bed. 

"Get away from there!" Dana yelled. 

"Or what?" He asked while smirking. 

Backing up slowly she felt around for her gun, hoping that she could find it. But when the man looked back over at Dana he saw what she was doing and pulled out his gun and held it up in front of her. Dana gasped. 

"Who the hell are you? And what do you want with Stella?" Dana asked. 

"Liam.." He said while looking at Dana. "My name is Liam and that's all you get." 

Dana looked down thinking to herself, seeing if that name rang a bell. But of course it didn't. Liam then picked up Stella's notebook and opened it. 

"Hey! That's not yours!" Dana yelled. 

She then made her way over to that side of the room. But Liam held the gun up once more and looked at Dana. 

"Move one more step Dana and I swear I will shot you." Liam said. 

"Just put down the book and hand me the gun. We can talk this out." Dana said while she moved closer. 

Then when she saw a opening she went for it and at Liam, taking him down to the ground. He gasped as the two were on the ground fighting for the gun. 

"I don't want to hurt you Dana just Stella!" 

"Why? What did she ever do to you?" Dana yelled.

"You don't get to know that yet!" 

A sound of a gunshot went off and Liam got up and looked down at Dana. He saw that he had shot her right in chest. Rolling his eyes he knew he had to get out of there before anyone came in to see what had happened. 

"I told you I didn't want to hurt you...Just her. But in a way I guess this is going to hurt her. Just not in the way I wanted it."

Dana gasped for air as she held onto her chest. Liam sighed as he walked into a wall. Dana watched as he went right through the wall. She wondered how the hell he was able to do that. It wasn't humanly possible.   
\-------

Stella had gone down to the pool for a swim to take her mind off things. She thought about leaving a note for Dana but she didn't think she was going to take that long. When she got back up to her room she saw that the door was half way open. Stella stood there for a moment, feeling as if something was wrong. So she pulled out her gun she kept in her bag and slowly walked over to the door. Pushing it open she walked inside and looked around, holding the gun out. 

"Agent Scully?" Stella asked as she looked around. "Are you still in here?" 

Hearing a sound Stella moved over to where it was coming from. The sound took her to where she would sleep and saw Dana on the ground bleeding. 

"Shit!" Stella dropped her gun and ran over to Dana, holding onto her.

Dana tried to reach up to touch Stella's cheek. But she was just to weak to move from the wound and the lost of blood.

"Somebody help!" Stella yelled at the top of her lungs. 

"Y---Your book..." Dana tried to get out. 

"Oh, god Dana what have I done to you?" Stella asked feeling as if this was her fault. 

Taking out her phone she called for some help to get there. 

"Oh, god...Look at me Dana, don't close your eyes." Stella begged while she was still on the phone. 

Dana closed her eyes for a moment then opened them back up and looked up at Stella, Stella put her hands on the wound to keep it from bleeding even more. 

\-----  
Dani was one of the officers on the seen and when she got there she saw Dana and covered her mouth. Her eyes then looked over at Stella and saw how worked up she was getting over Dana and put two and two together in that moment. When Dana was rushed to the hospital Stella looked down at herself, seeing all the blood and felt as if she was going to pass out. Not because of the blood but because it was Dana's blood. The one person she felt the most self with, the one person she felt she could ever love. 

"Ma'am..." Dani said softly as she took hold of Stella's hand and helped her up. "Let's get you cleaned up and then we can had over to the hospital." 

Stella got up and moved to the bathroom with Dani. But she wasn't there mentally and as the two walked to the bathroom Stella felt someone behind her. 

"What a shame Stella, letting your girl toy get killed." Paul said while he smirked a little. 

Stella turned around and of course no one was there. Then she placed her hands on her head and closed her eyes. "Shut up..." She said under her breath. 

"Just to think she loved you so much that she died for you." Paul said while he stood in the doorway watching Stella break down. 

"Ma'am are you all right?" Dani asked. 

When Stella removed her hands from her head and opened her eyes she looked around for a moment and saw it was only the two of them in the room. Tears then rolled down her cheeks as Dani looked at her for a moment unsure of what to do since she had never seen Stella cry before. 

"Dani..." Stella started to say but stopped. 

"It's all right. I heard that you called just in time. I am sure agent Scully is going to be just fine." Dani said softly as she started to clean off Stella's hands and her face. 

"She isn't safe with me Dani...Whoever this is will stop at nothing to get to me." Stella said while she looked over at Dani, her eyes full of tears. 

Once Stella was cleaned up she got up and walked out of the bathroom and remembered that Dana had said something about a book and that made her run over to her nightstand. As she was throwing stuff on the ground Dani walked out of the bathroom and looked at Stella. 

"Ma'am?" Dani asked. 

"He took it..." Stella said while she placed her hands on her head. 

"Took what?" Dani asked. 

"My notebook....Fuck!" Stella yelled then throw the nightstand door on the ground. She then got dressed and picked up her caot.

"Ma'am?" Dani asked. 

"I am going to the hospital. I will call if I need anything."

**  
That night Dana slowly opened her eyes and looked around for a moment unsure where she was. A nurse walked over to Dana and smiled as she looked at her chart. She told her how lucky she was. Dana opened her mouth as if she was going to say something. But nothing would come out. The nurse told her she was going to have a hard time talking for a while and that she needed to rest. All Dana cared about was if Stella was all right. The only thing she remembered was being held by Stella then passing out. 

When Stella got to the hospital she walked into the room and looked at the nurse then the officers. Her eyes then lowered a bit feeling the guilt for all of this. Everything that Dana had been put through was because of her. 

"Let us be alone?" Stella asked as the officer and nurse walked out of the room, shutting the door behind them. 

Stella walked over to Dana's bedside and looked down at her for a moment. Then she pulled a chair up beside the bed and sighed. Slowly she took her hand into hers and held onto it tightly. 

"Dana..." Stella whispered softly. "Dana if you can hear me I am sending you home." She said softly feeling the tears forming in her eyes. "I called your partner and he is on his way here to take you home as soon as you are well." 

Slowly Dana opened her eyes and looked over Stella. Her bright blue eyes locked with Stella's eyes for a moment. Then they lowered as Stella spoke once more. 

"I can't have something else happen to you Dana." Stella whispered while she moved some of Dana's hair from her face. "I---I love you to much for that." 

Dana's eyes widen as Stella spoke those words to her. Soon tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked back up at her. Oh, how she longed to tell Stella she loved her too. But she wasn't going to be able to speak for a day. 

"I never thought I would be the type to fall for just one person...Until you walk into that building. From that moment on I knew...I knew you were the one I have been waiting for. But I lied to myself because I didn't want to get hurt and I know that was selfish of me and because of that I end up hurting you." 

Dana held tightly onto Stella's hand, giving her a sign and of course Stella knew what she was trying to tell her. Slowly she leaned closer to Dana and placed her free hand on her cheek, rubbing it softly with her thumb she felt more tears rolling down her cheeks. 

"I am so sorry Dana. I was so selfish." Stella whispered. "But now I have to let you go. Because holding onto you would be selfish and you should be with someone who will treat you the way you should be and who won't be selfish with you." Letting go of Dana's head, Stella leaned in and kissed her softly. "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right guys this is slowly coming to a end.


	11. A sad Goodbye

Dana slowly opened her eyes and looked around for a moment. Her bright blue eyes slowly looked over to the side and saw a hand holding onto hers. At first she thought it was Stella's hand, she longed for it to be Stella's hand. Realizing it was a man's hand she blinked a few times then moved a bit. It was Mulder and he was asleep holding onto Dana's hand. But when Dana was moving Mulder woke up and smiled brightly as he moved some of her hair from her face. 

"Hi there, Scully." Mulder whispered softly. 

Dana opened her mouth feeling a bit dry. Mulder smiled and handed her a glass of water. Once Dana drank the water she gave the glass back to Mulder. Laying back down she looked around the room once more. 

"Where is Gibson? How did you get here?" Dana asked softly. 

"Stella right? She called me Scully and told me to take you home." Mulder said. 

"Home?" Dana then shook her head. "No I can't...I have to solve this case..." 

"Scully...There is no x-file here. It's just a crazy killer and the sooner I get you out of here the soon we will be back on the x-files." 

Dana looked at Mulder for a long time then looked over to the side at the window and saw the snow picking up. As Mulder went to get paper work to let Scully go home, Scully got up weakly and opened the window. When she looked out it she saw it wasn't that far down and jumped out it and made her way to her hotel room. 

"All right Scully time to get you h----" Mulder stopped when he saw that Scully was gone and the window was wide open. "Damn it Scully."   
\-------  
Stella walked down the street whipping her eyes while she thought to herself. Her eyes lowered a bit while the snow fall on her body, causing her to shake but she really didn't care about that. How could she let this happen? Get so close to someone, Stella knew better not to do this. But she let it happen anyways. As she was walking Dani saw her on the other side of the street and ran over to her. 

"Ma'am? What are you doing out here in the cold with no coat? You will freeze to death." Dani said while she took off her coat and placed it around Stella. 

Stella looked up at Dani then looked down inside of her beg and saw flowers in side it. A sigh left her lips as she knew who they were for and honestly she wish that Dana and Dani hit it off first because then she would have not fallen in love with her. 

"We got the tests back and I think you are going to need to see this." Dani said as she pulled out a file and handed it to Stella. 

When Stella opened the file she saw that the man who had attacked Dana and who had been killing young women was named Liam. Her gray eyes widen as she then saw the last night. "You've got to be kidding me." She said under her breath. 

"Yes I was shocked as well." Dani said while she picked up her bag. 

"Dani...?" Stella asked as Dani turned and looked at her. 

"Yes ma'am?" Dani asked. 

Stella's eyes lowered a bit as she closed the file. "Y---You love her don't you?" She asked softly. 

Dani looked at Stella for a long time then looked away not saying anything for a moment. Of course Stella didn't have to say Dana's name for she already knew what she was talking about. Keeping her eyes down to the ground she thought for a moment. 

"Look at me Dani." Stella said while she moved closer to Dani.   
Dani slowly looked back at Stella and took a deep breath in. Then as she let it out, sighing she nodded her head slowly. 

"Yes ma'am but I fear she loves another...She loves you." 

Before Stella could say anything her phone started to ring and she picked it out of her pocket and placed it to her ear. 

"Gibson." She said while turning her back to Dani. "What do you mean? I called you here so you can take her home." A sigh then left Stella's lips. "All right I think I have a idea of where she is going." 

Once she hung up the phone she turned back to Dani. "Dani is your car near by?" Stella asked. 

"Yes ma'am...Is everything all right?" Dani asked. 

"Agent Scully left her bed and I have to find her before Liam does." 

Dani nodded her head then took Stella to her care. Once they got in, Stella told her to drive to the hotel and hoped that she was there. 

\-------   
Dana got to the hotel and walked into her hotel room. She changed her cloths and placed her gun in the holder. Smelling smoke she turned her side to the side, seeing Liam siting in a chair. A small smirk formed on his lips as he looked at Scully. 

"Well it looks like I didn't kill you. But I can tell you are in a lot of pain. But yet you still came here. Why is that?" Liam asked. 

"I knew you'd be in here waiting, waiting to attack Stella like you did to me. But I knew that if you got your hands on her you'd kill her." Dana said as she slowly moved two feet closer. "You know when I was laying there in that bed I was thinking to myself. Liam...I hard that name before. It wasn't until I was resting that I found out who you really are." 

A small smirk formed on Liam's lips. "Oh?" He asked. 

"Yes you are the son of Paul Spector...You want to kill Stella for taking your father away from you, am I right? Of course I am right." Dana said as she kept her hand on her gun. But not taking it out just yet. 

"Yes...But you don't have the whole story, Red." Liam said. 

"Don't I?" Dana asked. 

"No you don't!" He yelled for a moment then placed his hand on his head and sighed. "When that bitch locked my father up my mother ended up killing herself. My sister and I went from home to home. We only had each other." 

Dana stood there for a moment while her hands slowly let go of her gun, because she felt she didn't need it right now. 

"So why don't you tell me the whole story then?" Dana asked. 

"After all that happened the last home my sister and I were together in wanted her but didn't want me. So I fall into the cracks and when that happens no one cares about you. I was on the streets until I was 16. I met someone and she gave me a home. But I had to much hate." 

Liam proud himself some wine and drank some of it. Then he placed it down on the table beside him. "All I could think about was Stella Gibson and how she fucked up my life. One day when I left my house for work the FIB got a hold of me and did tests on me. Made me look like a monster. Because of this I was able to walk through walls and do other things. But..." 

His eyes lowered a bit while Dana watched him carefully. "But?" Dana asked. 

"But once they were done with me they throw me outside and I found my way home. When I did I saw that my girl got married and had kids. That's when I realized that I wasn't gone for a day or two. I was gone for a whole year." 

"And so every since then you wanted to kill Stella? I read the files, Liam and your father...He was a killer." 

"Shut up!" Liam yelled. 

Dana tired to go for her gun but Liam took hold of her and placed a knife to her thorat. Gasping for air, Dana felt as if she was going to pass out. 

"Drop the knife Liam!" Stella yelled as she ran into the room with a gun pointed to Liam. 

"Ah Stella we have been waiting for you." Liam said. 

Both Dani and Mulder ran into the room as well with their guns drawn. 

"And I see you brought friends. " A small smirk formed on his lips. 

"Let her go now!" Stella yelled. 

"Mulder do you have a shot?" Dana asked but Mulder didn't say anything. "As soon as you see one take it." 

"Shut up!" Liam yelled. 

Dana looked deep within Stella's eyes slowly her eyes then moved over to the side, wanting Stella to follow them. When she did she acted as if she was going for Liam. This made Liam let go of Dana and went for Stella. There was a opening now and Mulder took it, shooting Liam in the head. He fall onto the ground as Dana covered her ears. 

*****  
A few weeks went by and the weather was finally clear enough for plans to take off so it was time for Dana and Mulder to go back home. Dana watched as people got on the plan and apart of her thought about staying in London with Stella. But she knew her life wasn't here. But it was painful to leave the blonde. 

"Ready?" Mulder asked. 

"I will be in a bit. I want to say goodbye first." Dana said while she placed a hand on Mulder's shoulder. "You go on, I'll be there in a bit." 

Mulder nodded and thanked the girls once more for keep Dana safe while they worked together. They nodded as he got onto the plan. Dani walked over to Dana and smiled brightly at her. 

"You are a very strong women, Scully. I am going to miss seeing you around." Dani said softly while she handed her a gift. 

"What's this?" Dana asked. 

"Just a little something for you to remember us by. Also I put some sleeping pills in there since I know you hate flying." Dani said softly. 

"Thank you Dani..." Dana whispered softly then hugged her tightly. "Please be safe and make sure you stay up for what you want." 

Dani looked at Dana for a long time then nodded her head slowly. Dana then kissed her forehead lightly. Once Dani backed up a little she watched as Stella and Dana looked at each other. 

"You know what? I think I need to make a phone call." With that Dani walked away giving the two some alone time. 

Stella wouldn't look at Dana, for she feared that if she did she'd cry. Dana looked down for a moment while she held onto her things. 

"Stella I know t---." 

Before Dana could finish, Stella took her into her arms and kissed her softly. Tears rolled down her cheeks while she held the redhead close to her. Dana's eyes widen as she too had tears rolling down her cheeks. Stella then moved her lips to Dana's ear and whispered softly into it. 

"I love you Dana Scully...I will always love you." Stella whispered. 

"I love you too...I will never forget you. No matter where I go or what I do you will always be apart of me." Dana said while she still held onto Stella. She didn't want to let go of the blonde for she knew she was never going to see her again. 

The two will be going back to their own lives, like they had never met. But they will carry heartache because they know each other and know that they can't be together. 

"I should go..." Dana said softly. 

Stella nodded her head as she whipped under her own eyes and looked at Dana. Then she held onto her hand and smiled a little. "Call me when you land all right?" She asked. 

"I will..." Dana said softly then kissed her hand and slowly let of it. 

"Goodbye." Stella whispered. 

"Bye." Dana said then walked onto the plan feeling the heartache already starting. But she knew she was always going to stay in touch with Stella. 

"Hey...You ok?" Mulder asked as Dana sat down.

"I will be..." Dana said softly then looked over at him. "Tell me where you went when you were away." 

A small smile formed on Mulder's lips as he nodded his head and told Dana where he had been and what he had been doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo yes this is a sad ending...But it was the way I wanted it to end since chapter one. I promise the rest of my writings will be happier.


End file.
